


Voice

by MEGrymz



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEGrymz/pseuds/MEGrymz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris never asks for help too loudly in the deafening roar of battle, but Hawke is always there without fail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice

The roar of battle was a beast, swallowing up anything and everything- every last shout was sucked into the moment, each clash of blades faded to a bloody background track stuck on repeat. It was hard to hear anything in a fight besides your own heartbeat and the occasional cry for aid from a breaking teammate.

The others were loud, yelling for healing or shouting that things were drawing far too close to the wire. Their voices pierced the seemingly impenetrable wall of sound, but one voice did not.

That voice did not seek attention, nor did it seem to think itself worthy of breaching the battlefield, so it remained soft and in place. If Fenris knew he couldn't go on any longer, he would simply catch himself before his knees buckled and gasp, "I am about to fall," allowing the words to be drowned out in the deafening roar of the bloodshed around him.

But Hawke always heard him. He had no idea how, but Hawke was always there to loop an arm around his waist and drag the elf up and off the ground, urging the warrior to strive towards the end of battle.

"Don't you dare go down now, Fenris, I need you!"

It was small, but Fenris appreciated it every time. It made him feel important, that someone heard his modest plea amidst the chaos.

"Thank you."


End file.
